En la nada o en todo?
by WakawokoMiki
Summary: Encontrarse perdido en una trampa de un enemigo puede resultar malo o bueno? -One Shot- .::Perdón por si encuentran un error de ortografía Fatal en una oración, no me maten::.


-Miro alrededor y no miro nada, era como un lugar sin fin, sin esquinas, sin techo, convertirme en animales no servia de nada pues no había un Fin?,  
Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que pelee contra Mad-Mod, entre a algún tipo de portal que me trajo a este lugar, un lugar sin fin o no?, o solo una ilusión de ese bastardo, no lo se, lo único que hago en este lugar es caminar recto sin un rumbo, sin un camino que seguir, es solo un lugar como cualquier otro lugar o no lo es?, La verdad nose, cuanto tiempo e estado aquí "encerrado"? Solo se que es mucho tiempo, mi comunicador no funciona trato de contactarme pero no pasa nada,Robin,Cyborg,Starfire,Raven... Alguien mas?... Por que seguir o por que no? debe de haber alguna salida pero no encuentro alguna pared o un techo, pareciera como un gran desierto en el que uno vaga, acaso saldré?, perderé la cordura o moriré aquí? o ambas?  
no lo se.-

"Raven se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad buscando a Chico Bestia*

-El tiempo es Oro, tengo que encontrar a Chico Bestia, Ahora que lo pienso puedo escapar usando mis portales- En ese momento se detuvo y escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-Estas Loca como podrías dejar a Chico Bestia así que no ves como lo amas!? Como podrías dejar así a tu querido Bestita..-

Raven enfureció y grito- Yo no amo a Chico Bestia entiendan!-

No falto una emoción que comento -Somos tú, mas bien, SOMOS tus emociones-

-Callate!-Grito Raven

*A lo lejos..*

-Raven?-Menciono Chico Bestia levantando la cara

-Raven?-Menciono Otra vez Chico Bestia

-Raven!-Grito Chico Bestia

*Chico Bestia corría sin césar de donde había provenido el Grito de Raven*

-Raven!- volvió a gritar Chico Bestia

*A lo lejos Raven miro una pequeña silueta que se acercaba mas y mas*

-Chico Bestia... Chico Bestia!- Raven

*Chico Bestia Salto y se convirtió en humano, no tardo en embestir a Raven, Quedando el sobre ella-

-Raven!, por fin te encontré!-

*Raven se encontraba completamente sonrojada por la posición en la que estaban*

-Mierda!, Como alguien como tu se puede sonrojar!- Chico Bestia menciono, al instante se separo de ella Y PUSO UNA POSIC

-Eres ese maldito Bastardo, no es así!?- Menciono Chico Bestia.

-No, no lo soy- Raven a un se encontraba sonrojada

-Entonces, por que te sonrojas-

-Bueno ya que nos encontramos solos...pues...Te tengo que contar una cosa-Raven menciono

-Si?- CB

-Pero primero acércate..-Raven

-Como se que eres la verdadera Raven?- Chico Bestia

-Y como se que eres el verdadero Chico Bestia?-replico Raven

*Chico Bestia se convirtió en un sabueso y percibió el olor de Raven*

-Vaya es la verdadera Raven por que usas ese pequeño perfume de margaritas- Menciono Chico Bestia

-Y tú como sabes eso!?- Raven menciono furiosa

-Eeeeeeeeh...Pues...*Trago Saliva* Prefiero no contestar a esa pregunta- Chico Bestia con una sonrisa

-Pues volviendo al grano, para contarte eso primero debes acercarte...-Rv

*Chico Bestia fue deprisa y puso su oído cerca de su boca*

-Dime-dijo Chico Bestia

*Raven se puso Roja*

-No, no era algo así-Dijo Raven

*Raven sujeto de las dos mejillas a Chico Bestia y sin pensarlo dos veces atrajo aquella boca hacia sus mismos labios*  
*Ambos paresia disfrutar aquel beso a un que paresia un poco forzado pero dulce y tierno, al ser tan solo unos cuantos segundos paresia una eternidad para los dos*  
*No todo lo bueno dura para siempre y al igual ambos se separaron*

-Wow Raven yo no creía eso de ti y menos eso hacia mi.

-Y...Si lo intentáramos otra vez?- Era una voz diferente mas suave y calmada

-Y por que no?-

*Ambos volvieron a acercar sus bocas para otro segundo beso, esta vez mas apasionado y mas cargado de amor, pero este no duro solo unos cuantos segundos paresian horas ahí pegados*  
*Al igual que antes se separaron pero paresia diferente*

-Chico Bestia!, Te bese!?- Raven paresia nerviosa

-Si- Chico Bestia menciono

*Raven se puso completamente sonrojada*

-Prométeme que no hablaras de esto!, Solo era una de mis estúpidas emociones que me controlaba-

-Lo...Prometo...- Menciono Chico Bestia

-No, te conozco repite conmigo, Azarath Metrion Zinthos-

-Aza...tar...Mertion...Ziinxton- CB

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos!-

*Los ojos de Raven se multiplicaron por 3 y se pusieron rojos, Chico Bestia quedo completamente asustado y repitió.*

-AzarathMetrionZinthos- Chico Bestia lo repitió lo mas rápido que pudo

-Bien, ahora no mencionaras nada al respecto sobre esto - Menciono Raven y sus 6 ojos se reducían a 2 ojos

*Chico Bestia se encontraba helado y pálido*

-Ahora salgamos de aqui-Replico Raven

-S...SI...-

*Raven se puso su capucha y Un portal se abría ante sus pies y caían pero no paso ni un segundo para encontrarse junto con los demás*

-Por que tardaron tanto-menciono Robin

-Si por que?- Starfire

-Cierto y por que la ensalada que traes ahí esta pálida?-Cyborg

-Bueno es que el pensó que era Mad-MOD y me evito todo el tiempo hasta que lo asuste- Rv

*Unos 6 ojos amenazantes a un miraban directamente a Chico Bestia*

-En fin, en perder el tiempo allí dentro derrotamos a MAD-MOD y lo entregamos a la policía-RB

-Solo volvamos a la torre- dijo Cyborg

*Todos los titanes caminaban hacia la dirección de la torre*  
*Chico Bestia caminaba junto a Raven, el parecia no darse cuenta pues iba reflexionando aquello que paso dentro de aquel lugar...*  
*Los titanes se habían adelantado un poco al lento paso de Raven y Chico Bestia, al encontrarse un poco lejos de los titanes Raven hablo*

-Estos no serán nuestros únicos besos- y puso una sonrisa y salio volando

*Chico Bestia quedo completamente helado*

-O estoy Asustado o Sorprendido ni yo mismo lo se- Menciono Chico Bestia

**FIN**


End file.
